


fōrmōsissima

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: [fōrmōsissima(original form: fōrmōsissimus) — most or very beautiful etc.]Krystal dan konser solo perdananya; serta pria yang selalu menjadi penopangnya.





	fōrmōsissima

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Krystal berlari dari apartemen pribadinya malam itu, tetapi tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

Ia ingin menuju rumahnya, tetapi sedang tak ada siapa pun. Jessica sedang di New York, dan kedua orangtuanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah mereka yang lain di California. Ia berjalan-jalan seorang diri, melewati sebuah bar yang sering disinggahinya setiap kali punya waktu luang—tetapi ia hanya berdiri di depannya, memandangi pintunya tanpa niat yang cukup untuk melangkah masuk.

Krystal berjalan lebih jauh lagi, tak tentu arah. Ia menuju Sungai Han, menemukan udara yang lebih segar, tetapi masih merasa kurang.

Ia berdiam begitu lama di sana, di tepiannya yang punya banyak tempat duduk kosong, dan merasa tak perlu menghubungi siapa pun untuk menemaninya.

Akan tetapi, di tengah-tengah waktu tenangnya tersebut, sebuah obrolan pribadi masuk. Krystal, sebelum melihat isi pesannya, sempat merasa sedikit menyesal ia tak mematikan sambungan internetnya.

> _halo, sedang kosong, tidak?_

Minho. Krystal langsung merasa penasaran.

> _kenapa, oppa?_

Minho membalasnya kurang dari satu menit kemudian, dengan disertai sebuah foto.

> _temanku datang dari italia, memberiku satu lukisan dari seniman jalanan. kupikir kau akan suka._

Krystal tak berkedip memandangi foto lukisan abstrak-surealis yang dipamerkan Minho itu, dan dengan segera ia menjawab,

> _aku ke rumahmu_

* * *

“Cepat sekali,” komentar Minho sambil membukakan pintu. “Padahal jarak apartemen ini dan apartemenmu dari ujung kota ke ujung lainnya.”

“Aku sedang berada di luar.” Krystal melepaskan sepatunya dengan santai, seperti memasuki rumahnya sendiri. “Mana lukisannya?”

Minho mengedikkan dagu ke arah ruang tengah. “Di luar? Katanya sedang kosong.”

“Aku mencari angin segar.”

Minho berjalan mengekori Krystal. “ _Angin segar_?” Dia cukup mengerti karakterisasi Krystal untuk memahami bahwa itu pasti berarti _sesuatu_. Kemudian, dia teringat satu hal yang hampir pasti adalah penyebabnya. “Kau ... lusa adalah konser perdanamu.”

Krystal berbalik untuk berjalan mundur. Senyuman pahitnya menyiratkan banyak hal untuk Minho yang telah mengenalnya berbelas-belas tahun. “Banyak hal di kepalaku.”

Minho berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya. “Aku tahu perasaan itu.”

“Kau pernah mengadakan _fanmeeting_ solo, ‘kan?” Krystal duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lalu memangku lukisan dalam kanvas persegi tersebut. “Apa yang kaurasakan di hari-hari sebelumnya?”

Minho duduk di sisinya tanpa ragu-ragu, Krystal juga sama sekali tak keberatan. “Aku terus-menerus memikirkan pertemuan dengan orang-orang yang memberiku banyak hal. Pelajaran hidup, bagian dari diri sendiri yang kubutuhkan, kebahagiaan ... jadi kupikir aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik.”

“Bagaimana jika aku melakukan suatu kesalahan besar?”

“Semua orang pernah berbuat salah.”

“Bagaimana agar itu tidak mengganggu kita?”

Minho menyunggingkan senyuman lagi. “Jika kubilang, _pikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan saja_ , itu mungkin tidak berlaku untuk semua orang ... jadi, kurasa, fokus pada hal yang membuatmu bekerja keras saja. Kau akan lelah karena hal lain. Ketakutan itu perlahan-lahan akan mengecil.”

Krystal mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada lukisan itu, yang terabaikan semenjak ia duduk. Jarinya menyusuri permukaan kaca pada kanvasnya. Perlahan perempuan itu membalik lukisannya, membuka bingkainya dan melepaskan kacanya. Ia merasa butuh menyentuh permukaan cat yang kering tersebut. Baginya, itulah salah satu cara _merasakan_ seni. Cat biru dan merah mendominasi, tetapi warna kuning yang cukup mencolok mencuri perhatian Krystal.

“Lukisan itu untukmu. Ambil saja. Kau lebih mengerti keindahannya daripada aku.”

Krystal menoleh. Ia yang langsung menatap ke dalam mata Minho membuat lelaki itu sedikit terkejut. “ _Hal yang membuat bekerja keras_? Oppa, kau punya cat air dan kanvas dan—”

“Tentu saja tidak.”

Krystal terdiam sebentar, lalu tergelak renyah. “Oke. Aku ingin sibuk sekarang. Temani aku membelinya?”

Minho menepuk kedua kakinya. “Sekarang!”

* * *

Krystal membeli banyak cat dan seperangkat alat lukis lainnya dengan cepat di toserba 24 jam tak begitu jauh dari apartemen Minho, lalu melukis di rumah Minho. Minho menungguinya, sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol hal-hal ringan, atau menyuruhnya bernyanyi, berlatih untuk konser sebentar lagi.

Minho sempat terlelap dua kali, tetapi perempuan itu masih asyik melukis, sudah kanvas ketiganya. Begitu menyadari lelaki itu terbangun, Krystal mengajaknya bicara lagi,

“Ikut aku _rehearsal_ nanti, ya.”

“Hmm.” Minho membetulkan posisi berbaringnya di sofa yang membuat punggungnya sedikit sakit. “Kau, tidurlah. Sudah pukul tiga, Soojung-ah.” Lelaki itu kemudian duduk. “Ayo, kuantar.”

“Tidak usah. Tidur saja.”

Minho memandang Krystal dengan kemarahan yang agak dibuat-buat. Krystal membalas pandangannya dengan tatapan lembut. “Aku boleh tidur di sini, ya?”

“Tapi kamar tamu belum kubersihkan ....”

Krystal mengangguk. “Di sofa ini pun tidak apa-apa.”

Minho ingin memastikan lagi, tetapi ini bukan kali pertama Krystal menginap, sehingga dia akhirnya membiarkannya, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi ke lengan sofa. “Pilih tempat yang paling nyaman menurutmu. Tidur di kamarku juga boleh—anggap saja rumah sendiri.”

Krystal tertawa kecil. “Selalu.” Kemudian, ia diam cukup lama, sehingga Minho pun memejamkan matanya kembali, mengira perempuan itu kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Namun kemudian, ia berbisik, samar-samar telinga Minho menangkapnya, “Terima kasih, oppa.”

* * *

Krystal mengamati barisan yang kosong dan gelap sambil menghela napas panjang. Besok, semuanya akan bercahaya. Besok, ia berdiri di sini dengan harapan ia bisa mengeluarkan semua bakat yang ia punya. Ia tak pernah berani bermimpi terlalu tinggi untuk hal-hal seperti ini—tetapi nyatanya ia mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Rasa bahagianya terlalu tinggi, sampai-sampai ia pikir kepalanya tak dapat menahannya.

Apakah ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik? Apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar?

Ia hanya bisa dua hal: bertanya-tanya dan menanti.

Maka, ia pun menanti dengan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Ia memulai _rehearsal_ itu dengan lagu favoritnya dari diskografinya sendiri, memejamkan mata, memikirkan cahaya yang akan menyinarinya.

* * *

Minho menontonnya dari belakang panggung saat _rehearsal_. Saat cahaya yang ada hanyalah cahaya panggung, seluruh bangku penonton gelap-gulita, Krystal menyanyikan salah satu lagu baladanya, tepat pada bagian not tinggi, ia memejamkan mata, mengangkat tangannya.

Di mata Minho, seolah-olah seluruh cahaya berkumpul padanya.

 

 

#  **— FŌRMŌSISSIMA —**

##  _-_ _for the fairest -_

**krystal’s first solo concert**

.

[ untukmu, yang terindah,  
bukan dewi,  
bukan ratu.  
hanya putri.  
tapi wangi musim semimu  
dari mahkota bunga di kepalamu  
menjadikanmu  
**yang terindah**. ]

[ for you, the fairest,  
not a goddess,  
not a queen.  
merely a princess.  
but your spring scent  
from the flower crown on your head  
makes you  
**the fairest**. ]

.

**\- VCR 1 -**

_Krystal, bergaun satin hitam, berjalan di sebuah taman yang sangat sunyi, pepohonan hijau yang rimbun dan bebungaan mengelilinginya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari kehidupan lain di sekitar, tetapi burung-burung pun tak menyentuh taman itu._

_Di tengah-tengah jalan setapak berbatu itu, ia menemukan sebuah apel berwarna emas._

**_For the Fairest_ ** _._

_Ia memungutnya, mengamati apel itu, dan taman itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah ruang dansa. Ruang dansa yang sama sunyinya._

_Ruangan itu benar-benar nostalgik sehingga ia pun meletakkan apelnya begitu saja, lalu menarikan gerakan balet favoritnya hingga mengelilingi setengah lantai dansa._

_Lalu ia bersinggah di sebuah piano di sudut ruangan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menekan tutsnya. Memainkan lagu yang perlahan-lahan menjadi cepat, yang mengubah ruangan menjadi taman kembali._

_Krystal berhenti dan menemukan bahwa bebungaan yang tadi merah merekah, berubah menjadi apel-apel emas. Krystal berlari dari piano tersebut, melewati taman apel-apel emas, menuju ujung taman yang memperlihatkan matahari terbenam di hadapan sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang tua, yang ada sebuah biola rusak di atasnya, yang ditinggalkan begitu saja._

_Ia berhenti untuk mengamati senja sebentar, lalu berlari lagi menuju sebuah pohon apel dengan buah-buah yang rendah. Krystal memetik salah satunya._

**_For the Fairest._ **

.

.

  1. **Snow**



_“... you are the wonder_  
_that I keep wandering about,_  
_you are as cold as winter,_  
_but also as soft as snow._

 _tell me baby,_  
_what do you want from me,_  
_I want to grant it,_  
_like a snow fairy ....”_

(Krystal menuju sudut panggung ketika menyanyikan bagian _bridge_ , di hadapannya membentang lautan warna ungu. _Beat_ lagu menghentak seperti lagu latin, ia tersenyum meski ini baru pembuka.

Ia merasa sudah memiliki panggung.)

.

  1. **Flame**



_“... I’m the girl in your dream,_  
_I’m gonna show you,_  
_what is love_  
_when you open your eyes ....”_

(Lagu kedua ia nyanyikan tanpa jeda dari lagu pertama yang dipangkas hanya menjadi dua setengah menit. Cahaya ungu menari mengikuti irama.

Krystal merasa tak sendirian di atas panggung.)

.

  1. **Piano**



_“... I’m the girl behind the curtain,_  
_who’s watching you play the music,_  
_sing your heart out,_  
_boy, you’re my first crush, first love._

 _You are the soul_  
_that I’m looking for._  
_You are the music_  
_that I want to listen_  
_for a lifetime ....”_

(Minho tahu Krystal tak mungkin menemukannya di tengah-tengah ribuan penonton, tetapi ia menggoyangkan _lightstick_ -nya lebih keras daripada yang lain.

Di panggung, Krystal, sekarang dengan pakaian hitam-putih ala maid, bernyanyi dengan begitu bersemangat dan pandangannya menyapu seluruh stadium sampai puas.)

.

  1. **First Love**



_“... Even though my heart hurts,_  
_my soul is wounded,_  
_whenever you smile to me,_  
_even the deepest scars heal._

_Thank you, thank you  
for being born ....”_

(Lagu ketiga hanya berlangsung selama satu menit, dan langsung berganti menjadi lagu kelima, yang berasal dari mini album pertama Krystal. Lagu ini berbeda dari ketiga lagu sebelumnya, berirama ballad, dan tanpa koreografi, Krystal, dengan gaun _sackdress_ hitamnya, hanya duduk bernyanyi di sebuah bangku bundar.

Ia lebih sering memejamkan matanya saat bernyanyi lagu ini, mengingat-ingat kisah lama tentang cinta pertamanya yang telah pudar dimakan waktu, dan membandingkannya dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.)

.

  1. **Soul**



_“... My heart_  
_has been searching_  
_for the deepest touch._  
_Do you know,_  
_how it flutters_  
_when you come nearer?_

_I’m afraid  
that you’re the answer ....”_

(Krystal benar-benar merasakan lirik tersebut, terutama ketika penggemarnya turut bernyanyi bersamanya. Pada akhir lagu ketika ia harus kembali ke belakang panggung, ia membungkuk, di luar gerakan, semua itu spontanitas.

Baru babak pertama dan ia sudah terharu.)

.

.

**\- VCR 2 -**

_Krystal, dengan gaun panjang putih seperti wanita-wanita Romawi itu duduk di sebuah pantai, di atas bebatuan besar. Ia memakan sebuah apel merah. Merenungi ombak._

_Kemudian ia bangkit, menggenggam sisa separuh apelnya, berjalan di sepanjang pesisir, semakin menjauh dari batu-batu itu. Wajahnya disorot dari dekat, matanya meliar mencari-cari sesuatu di horizon._

_Ia disorot dari jauh kembali, langkahnya memelan hingga berhenti._

_Krystal melemparkan apelnya jauh-jauh ke laut, untuk kemudian ditelan ombak._

_Laut serta langit sama-sama biru, dan layar menggelap setelah sorotan langit itu memenuhi layar._

.

.

  1. **Better Than You Know**



_“I can see you there,_  
_looking for some love I’ve left._  
_No, darling, I’m not crying._

 _It’s you,_  
_it’s you._  
_You should have taken the chance_  
_but you didn’t,_  
_now take it,_  
_all the tears._  
_I knew it from the start ....”_

(Lagu RnB ini salah satu favorit Krystal, meskipun hanya sebagai salah satu dari B-side album pertamanya. Lagu ini mempunyai _vibe_ klasik yang disukainya, maka ia pun menyanyikannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Ia bisa mendengar gema suaranya sendiri berupa _fanchant_ dari penggemar.)

.

  1. **I’ll Come Back Home**



_“... I see your smile in my friends’ laugh_  
_I think of you in this foreign place_  
_I can’t_  
_can’t_  
_can’t,_  
_I have to be with you._

 _I’ll come back home soon._  
_Soon, soon,_  
_please wait for me ....”_

(Masih bernada sama dengan lagu sebelumnya, lagu yang merupakan single pertama Krystal setelah mini album beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, adalah favorit Krystal nomor dua. RnB tak pernah gagal membuat Krystal terkesan, meski pun itu lagunya sendiri.

Di dalam gelombang cahaya ungu yang terus mengikuti lagu Krystal, Minho terus tersenyum.)

.

  1. **California Summer**



_“... This is where my childhood began_  
_laughter, cries, memories._  
_I love it more than any summer_  
_I am always a happy kid_  
_when it comes to_  
_California Summer ....”_

(Pakaiannya masih putih-putih, dress selutut yang mirip dengan _outfit_ di VCR dan lebih cocok untuk lagu-lagu RnB sebelumnya, tetapi ia tetap bisa membuat pakaian itu seperti sebuah _summer dress_ , ia menarikan koreografi dengan ceria dari sudut ke sudut panggung, seolah-olah sedang bermain di padang bunga musim panas.)

.

  1. **all of the memories and their scent**



__

_“... See all, see now_  
_I still wear the perfume you liked_  
_I still pose like you._

 _Treasure box,_  
_restoring all memories,_  
_now open, open,_  
_open again._  
_Like always._  
_Memories now fading,_  
_I can only hold onto mementos._  
_Everything is blurry now ....”_

(Krystal kembali duduk, kali ini di sebuah kursi panjang. Dekor panggung berupa sebuah lampu taman menemaninya, cahaya panggung begitu redup dan hanya lampu tersebut yang menerangi wajah Krystal. Pakaian putih itu begitu pas dengan lagu yang dibawakannya.)

.

  1. **Rainy July**



_“... I walked on a small aisle_  
_filled with flower petals,_  
_raindrops,_  
_and leaves._

_Please tell me something,  
is this love right?”_

(Masih di bangku yang sama, setelah dua menit lagu sebelumnya, Krystal menyanyikan lagu balada sambil menghadap bagian utara panggung. Minho hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, tetapi itu tak menghalanginya untuk turut menyanyikan lagu tersebut.)

.

  1. **Periwinkle**



_“... you’re with me from the start_  
_you bright me up_  
_you were there when I was down_

 _shine shine shine_  
_thank you for shining_  
_shining for me_  
_shine shine shine,_  
_you’re the best ....”_

(Baru separuh konser dan Krystal sudah merasa benar-benar emosional. Lagu yang berasal dari album solo pertamanya ini adalah untuk para penggemarnya, dan ia menangis di tengah-tengah lagu—ia tak dapat menahannya. Terutama ketika kerumunan penggemar itu juga bernyanyi bersamanya, gelombang _lightstick_ berayun-ayun pelan.

Sebelum ia mundur untuk berganti pakaian, ia membungkuk sangat dalam. Berbagai kekhawatirannya telah luntur, berganti rasa haru yang membuatnya harus menyeka pipinya berkali-kali saat berjalan menuju belakang panggung.)

.

.

**\- VCR 3 -**

_Krystal mengamati lukisan bunganya yang hampir rampung. Kemudian ia meletakkan palet dan kuasnya, tersenyum memandangi hasilnya. Lantas ia mengulurkan tangan ke dalam lukisan di kanvas tersebut, ketika menariknya ia telah mendapatkan sebuah buket bunga._

_Ia membawa buket tersebut keluar dari ruangan, lalu membawanya ke dalam ruangan lain yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan-lukisan cat minyak. Ia berjalan-jalan mendekati lukisan-lukisan tersebut, memperbaiki posisi bingkai yang miring, mengubah posisi properti-properti pelengkap dekorasi._

_Krystal lalu menuju ke tengah-tengah ruangan, mengamati semuanya dengan ekspresi puas dan bangga._

.

.

  1. **Fairy Tale Lies**



_“... pixie dust and spring scent_  
_are they there for me?_  
_Red rose and pretty garden_  
_do you think they are for me?_  
_No, baby_  
_no, no_  
_I’m not your princess ....”_

(Suasana panggung telah berubah menjadi seperti sebuah _hall_ untuk orkestra, properti yang digunakan di sudut-sudut adalah berbagai alat musik yang dipajang begitu saja, tirai merah, dan aksen-aksen arsitektur rumit pada tepian panggung.

Krystal berpakaian seperti seorang penyanyi opera, serba merah dengan sebuah bunga pada bagian atas telinga kirinya, dengan riasan yang lebih segar kembali menyapa penggemarnya dengan nada musik yang lebih ceria daripada bagian sebelumnya.)

.

  1. **Pour Toujours**



_“... never lie,_  
_this feeling feels like eternity,_  
_it is just take a slumber._  
_Deep down,_  
_it is evergreen ....”_

(Perempuan itu tetap merasa nyaman dengan lagu yang ceria, berirama pop, meski pun sedang memakai gaun panjang yang agak berat. Lagu ini cukup spesial karena memiliki lirik dalam bahasa Prancis di bagian _bridge_.)

.

  1. **Young**



_“... I know nothing,_  
_I understand less,_  
_you don’t know the world,_  
_you have a little idea,_  
_but we promise to each other,_  
_to find out about it all_  
_little by little,_  
_together,_  
_learning and tripping._

_It’s okay,  
love is like that ....”_

(Krystal duduk pada salah satu bangku yang didesain untuk seorang pemain biola di antara properti-properti di panggung. Lagu ini dipangkas menjadi satu menit saja, tetapi ia tetap menikmatinya. Sebagian dari liriknya adalah buatannya sendiri.)

.

  1. **Less Likely in Love**



_“ ... You can’t hurt me,_  
_no more._  
_You can’t be the end of me,_  
_no more._

 _Love is a pleasure,_  
_but not from you._  
_Love is a beautiful treasure,_  
_but not from you ....”_

(Krystal berpindah dari bangku tersebut, menuju tempat yang seharusnya untuk seorang konduktor. Lagu ini cukup emosional dan punya beberapa nada tinggi yang membuat kerumunan penggemar hening sesaat, untuk kemudian berteriak lagi dengan bangga untuk Krystal, apalagi ketika tirai ditutup untuknya dan lampu panggung menjadi redup.)

.

.

**\- VCR 4 -**

_Krystal berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang tak peduli. Kerumunan yang berlalu begitu saja di sekelilingnya, para pejalan kaki yang sibuk. Ia hanya berdiam diri, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia menjadi gelisah, sehingga ia pun menembus para pejalan kaki tersebut, berlari dari trotoar, menuju gang-gang, melewati jalan besar dan persimpangan-persimpangan lain._

_Ia tiba di tepi sebuah sungai. Ia terengah-engah, tertunduk memegangi lututnya. Tak lama kemudian ia terduduk, menutup matanya rapat-rapat._

_Lama ia menenangkan diri seperti itu, ia pun berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai. Lalu, ia menggumamkan nyanyian. Matanya membelalak pada satu potongan lirik, lantas ia pun mundur, kemudian lagunya berganti. Ia tersenyum kecil, melompat-lompat seperti sedang melakukan pemanasan._

_Krystal pun berlari lagi, melompat, menuju jalan besar, menikung keras, melompati penyemprot air di tepian jalan, mengitari tiang, seperti sedang melakukan atraksi atletik. Kamera terus menyorotnya berlari, dan hari pun berganti, gelap menjadi terang, sampai ia menemukan matahari terbit dari sebuah tanjakan jalan._

_Angin berembus, membawa daun-daun cokelat ke sekelilingnya._

.

.

  1. **Fallen Leaves**



_“... this is the second autumn_  
_without you._  
_Leaves are falling,_  
_along with the small memories_  
_of you._

 _I’m afraid,_  
_I’ll be letting go of it all,_  
_only small remains of you_  
_later._

 _No, no, no_  
_I won’t let it go_  
_let you go_  
_along with the autumn ....”_

(Krystal muncul dengan jaket dan celana denim hitam, bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Separuh konser telah berlalu, dan ia mulai merasa sedikit lelah, tetapi ia tak peduli.)

.

  1. **Somehow It Doesn’t Hurt**



_“... less than a minute ago_  
_you said we’re only friends_  
_I thought I might cry_  
_all night long._

 _But somehow_  
_it’s not like it’s unexpected_  
_you_  
_you’ll never be the one_  
_to walk me home_  
_I’ve seen it from the start ....”_

(Ia menuju tepian panggung, menaiki kereta kecil yang akan membawanya mengelilingi separuh _venue_.

Ia menyapa penggemar dengan menyalami tangan mereka semua.)

.

  1. **Midnight Walk**



_“... but maybe_  
_we can fall in love_  
_a little bit more,_  
_more,_  
_more again ....”_

(Krystal kembali ke panggung utama, berjalan pelan-pelan dari sudut ke sudut, menyesuaikan dengan lagu dari mini album solo keduanya tersebut. Ia lebih sering memejamkan mata ketika menyanyikan lagu ini. Lagu yang disukainya secara pribadi karena _setting_ dari lagu tersebut benar-benar bisa ia bayangkan di balik kelopak matanya.)

.

  1. **Sunshine**



_“... I see you in a summer morning,_  
_spring afternoon,_  
_even winter night_  
_or autumn rain._

 _Don’t let that smile go_  
_don’t let the laughter fade,_  
_I love it all_  
_you_  
_you_  
_you_  
_the secret sunflower_  
_of mine ....”_

(Suasana panggung berubah menjadi cerah karena layar menampilkan warna-warni bernada kuning dan biru, dan Krystal melompat-lompat saat menyanyikan lagu bergenre pop tersebut.

Ia bisa tertawa bahagia sepanjang lagu, bernyanyi bersama penggemarnya. Di salah satu sudut, Minho juga tertawa.)

.

  1. **Untold Love**



_“... you are coming this Thursday_  
_I know something_  
_must be let go._

 _This is the last meeting,_  
_please,_  
_please,_  
_please,_  
_please hear me out ....”_

(Lagu berikutnya adalah lagu balada. Krystal duduk di bagian depan panggung, berjuntai kaki. Lagu tersebut tidak berlangsung lebih dari dua menit, fans yang bernyanyi bersamanya membuat lagu tersebut terasa sangat singkat.)

.

  1. **Right Time**



_“... as the bells singing our love song,_  
_and the birds chirping in delight_  
_and flowers bloom like for eternally_  
_I know the exact reason,_  
_why I am here._

 _This is the time_  
_this is the time_  
_to tell you_  
_you are more than_  
_a soulmate ....)_

(Krystal kembali berdiri di tengah-tengah.

Lampu panggung pun meredup. Krystal harus meninggalkan panggung lagi. Ia membungkuk sedalam yang ia bisa. Di bangku penonton, para penggemar meneriakkan _encore, encore, encore_. Krystal tak sabar untuk kembali.)

.

.

**\- VCR 5 -**

_Krystal kembali ke dalam ruang dansa yang kosong seperti sebelumnya, lampu-lampu yang terang-benderang langsung menyala ketika ia menoleh. Krystal benar-benar sendirian, sehingga ia pun berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu besar berwarna emas._

_Di luar, ada sebuah taman yang cukup terang, dan Krystal pun meniti jalan setapak berbatu yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon apel. Ada banyak apel emas, tetapi satu apel kristal menarik perhatiannya._

_Ia memetiknya. Di dalam apel itu, terlihat sebuah boneka balerina, yang jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, adalah dirinya sendiri._

_Suasana pun berubah menjadi sebuah panggung dengan dekorasi emas. Pakaian Krystal berubah menjadi serba putih, pakaian seorang balerina. Para penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Krystal, sebagai seorang balerina, pun membungkuk. Kamera menyorotnya, cahaya emas meliputi seluruh suasana._

.

.

  1. **Fading Sunset**



_“... I see a seagull’s silhouette_  
_fading on the soft sand._

 _You walk me along the shore_  
_tell me to listen_  
_to the waves._

 _Dear darling,_  
_it’s okay to be silent_  
_it’s okay not to smile_  
_it’s okay just to enjoy the remaining light_

 _because,_  
_after all_  
_we are not alone ....”_

(Krystal sekarang memakai pakaian putih selutut, sederhana, rambutnya tak memakai hiasan apapun. Penonton riuh sekali menyambut kedatangannya.

Mata Krystal berkaca-kaca. Hanya tinggal dua lagu lagi, dan keajaiban ini pun akan selesai.)

. 

  1. **Book of Memories**



_“ ... two pages,_  
_three pages,_  
_the stories are alive_  
_alive forever,_  
_they are precious_  
_as I hold them tight_  
_against my chest ....”_

(Lagu ini adalah satu dari sedikit lagu yang dinyanyikan dalam durasi penuh. Suasana mulai emosional, dan gelombang cahaya mulai memelan gerakannya, turut larut meski lagu tersebut bukan balada.)

. 

  1. **Goodbye Kiss**



_“... time passed by,_  
_but we are still here_  
_my footsteps are heavy._

 _I don’t want this to end,_  
_I want to skip_  
_to the next season,_  
_can spring be tomorrow?_

 _I hold you in my arms,_  
_tight._  
_I kiss you goodbye,_  
_soft._

 _Can spring be tomorrow?_  
_Can spring be tomorrow?_

(Lagu terakhir tersebut benar-benar membuat Krystal menangis. Ia harus berkali-kali menyeka pipinya ketika berada di tengah-tengah panggung.

Ketika lagu berakhir ia membungkuk begitu lama, berjalan mundur begitu pelan menuju belakang panggung sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa. Ia tak berhenti menatap penonton sampai lampu panggung meredup, dan layar menampilkan salam perpisahan.)

 

#  **— FŌRMŌSISSIMA —**

##  _-_ _for the fairest -_

**krystal’s first solo concert**

day 1: end.

  
thank you for coming.

see you in the next meeting;

 

hopefully my songs will last in you forever;  
will inspire you forever.  
this is all for you,

 **the fairests** ;

.

.

Krystal telah selesai memeluk satu per satu penari dan kru yang turut berpartisipasi di acara ini. Mereka semua bergantian menepuk bahu Krystal.

Krystal kira barisan orang yang harus ia ucapi terima kasih dan dipeluknya itu telah selesai, tetapi ternyata tersisa satu orang yang menantinya di belakang kumpulan kru tersebut. Bersama dengan sebuket bunga dan sebuah wadah berbentuk hati berisi cokelat, dia tersenyum. Krystal langsung menyerbunya dengan pelukan erat. “Oppa.”

“Kerjamu bagus sekali. Luar biasa. Aku suka semuanya.”

Krystal mengambil bunga dari Minho dan memeluk kotak cokelat tersebut. “Terima kasih untuk yang malam itu.”

Minho menatapnya dalam-dalam. “Terima kasih juga telah bekerja keras.”

Krystal tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Minho lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ga tau apakah konser solo krystal bakalan kejadian atau enggak, tapi kalopun enggak, at least aku udah bikin fanfiknya huhuhu (idk but i see krystal as a woman with so many passions; jadi bisa aja sekarang passion dia bukan cuma nyanyi doang. so ... let's see.)
> 
> DAN SORI LIRIKNYA ENGLISH SEMUA HUHUHU soalnya bagiku lebih nyaman aja kalo nulis liriknya english, lebih mampu ngasih makna yang aku pengen (....)


End file.
